La Petite Mort
by Literary Anomaly
Summary: I can feel her hot breath against the flesh of my neck and it sends an immediate synaptic shockwave to the depths of my core. My muscles tremble, but her strong arms keep me from hitting the floor.  STRONG Lemon, not for the faint of heart. AU/OOC/Mmmmmm


Ahem… I make no excuses for what lies beneath. Fueled by the melodic sounds of Portishead and perhaps too much of a damn _good_ narcotic, I took out some sexual frustration in the form of a deliciously decadent smattering of lemony goodness. _**Please**_don't be shy, leave a review… I love, love, absolutely love to write smut…Though I do try to refrain. This however is nothing but down and dirty delectableness that I simply could _not_ resist.

* * *

><p>La Petite Mort<p>

* * *

><p><em>I can feel her hot breath against the flesh of my neck and it sends an immediate synaptic shockwave to the depths of my core. My muscles tremble, but her strong arms keep me from hitting the floor. Those lithe ivory fingers find every sensitive spot and hone in like ten heat seeking missiles detonating and erupting white hot passion across every inch of me. My lips quiver, and I bite my tongue in a vain attempt to deny her the sounds of conquest. Her fingers wrap into my long mane and jerk feverishly until my throat is utterly exposed. I feel those canines sink into me and I can't help but scream…<em>

_My brain has long ago abandoned coherent thought, and it's not until I hear her throaty voice seducing my senses that I realize I'm already agreeing to go home with her. Her plump, devilish lips curve against the side of my ear and I shiver internally as she drags me hastily across the dance floor, parting bodies as if she were a God driven Moses leading me to the Promised Land. The liquor pumping through my veins compels me to follow; I've relinquished control and succumbed to her gravitational pull._

_No use fighting a daughter of Eros._

_It's wiser to submit, especially when she plans to conquer you regardless. Oh Gods, save my soul… This demon wishes to devour me. What's worse; I want her to._

_Street lamps whiz by like burning torches lighting the pathway to my destruction. We've both easily had too much to drink for such reckless driving, but who am I to argue with the sleek body of a jet black Ducati? My legs are wrapped around her waist, as are my arms. Each vibration of the engine, every bump in the road causes my center to grind against the coarse leather of her biker suit. I bite my lip, dig my fingers into her sides and try not to rock my hips. It's maddening, and I swear I can hear her laughing…_

_My back arches at the feel of cold wood biting into exposed flesh. She's slammed me against the front door to her den of debauchery and a shiver of excitement radiates in a straight line down to my awakened third eye. Keys jingle as she struggles to find the right hole. The door opens and we stagger inside, her strong arms flex and keep me attached to her waist. My thighs tighten around her midsection as she carries me over the threshold._

_There's no going back. Not from this._

_As she walks her abdominals contract and I can feel each twitch against the thin fabric of my panties. As if sensing this she snickers and purposely slows her gait, dragging out each step and cording every muscle. Unable to resist I fall prey to her silent urging and sensually roll my hips. My reward is the subtle hitch of her breath. No time to enjoy it, her mouth covers my own and dominates the space. Her serpent like tongue spears past my semi-parted lips and claims every inch. What can I do but oblige like an obedient pet?_

_I think she knows it. The way she's staring at me with those piercing jade eyes, I'm not coming out of this alive._

_Some time ago we hit the floor, newly remodeled wood. Vintage imported from Italy. What the fuck do I care? She's tearing, ripping at my white designer strapless top. The fabric is no match. A blast of cool air hits my exposed midsection. My eyes snap open at the feel of a metallic point against my sternum. A long switch blade greets me, the end of which rests delicately in the hand of my captor. Goose bumps prickle every inch of my skin from head to toe and I gulp dryly. Of course she is smirking, a mischievous glint in those intoxicating eyes. My pulse quickens when she slips the edge of the knife underneath the front of my bra._

_A twenty two thousand yen designer edition Carine Gilson has lost its life with the flick of a devil's wrist. Flayed and splayed open with no appreciation for value or beauty, the petty bindings are but a distraction from the true prize she seeks tonight._

_Hissing I glower at her, but my look is wholly erased the second I feel her lips wrap around one of my breasts. Forgoing the nipple she has sucked the entire thing into her greedy little mouth, nursing like a wild wolf desperate for the last drops of mother's milk._

"_Ah – Anhh…" I gasp, lifting my back off of the floor in an attempt to force more of that engorged bulb into her. She complies and draws me deeper. The pressure is astounding._

_Just like that it's gone, replaced by pinching fingers grasping at my already hardened nipple. She brings the other into play as well, sidling off of me with both pert nubs firmly situated between her thumbs and forefingers. I'm being pulled up by them, made to follow her as she stands. By the time I am at my full height I'm panting._

_She's dragging me deeper into her lair; I'm becoming more lost by the second. A room of mirrors, four poster bed dead in the center, chains dangling from the headboard; fear grips my insides and turns my knees to jelly. What have I been led into?_

_My steps become languid and she scowls. I have offended her, and now must repent… Roughly I fall upon the thick satin sheets, trying my best to scramble back and away from her. The demon is feeding off my sudden apprehension; her eyes grow darker by the second and I know I am trapped._

_Frenzied hands fall upon my wrists and wrench them above my head. I exhale sharply, hot air rushing out from between parched lips. The cool chains are quite the contrast to my flushed flesh. They wrap around and secure a second later with a metallic click. That sound signifies the beginning of the end. Here I lie, helpless as can be chained to the bed of a monster eying me hungrily._

_A sacrificial lamb for the wolf…_

_Her hands lift and separate my heavy breasts, rolling the stems of each between callused fingers. My back thrusts forward, shoving aching mounds further into her explorative grasp. Unable to restrain myself, I release a moan and she bares her canines appreciatively._

_A wet mouth finds my left nipple and bites down, eliciting a sharp cry. My chest heaves. I pant. She continues to bite, grinding her teeth roughly against the sensitive bud. It feels like she's going to chew right through to the other side. Opening my mouth in protest, I am swiftly silenced by a flick of her tongue against the very center of that captive nipple. I hiss. She bites the opposite one as punishment and I choke out a sob. A dark laugh filters through my ears causing me to cringe bitterly._

_Wicked desire is removing my black mini skirt… Tossing it aside carelessly… She's so close I can feel tiny puffs of breath against my inner thighs._

_That switch blade has reappeared. The tip slides under the left strap of my designer lace underwear. Jaws clench in anticipation. She does not disappoint. The fabric slices with ease and falls away. She switches to the opposite side and repeats the process. Cold steel glides effortlessly underneath the ruined panties and peels them back. The tip dances along my modest gold patch and she grins menacingly._

_This one is a destructive little beast…_

_She warns me in that husky voice of hers not to move. At first I don't understand, but soon all is made clear. The blade slides down between my legs and I shudder, every muscle tensing upon contact. She allows the blade to knick the right side of my thigh and then warns again. Taking heed, I hold myself as taut as possible. Shaky breathes penetrate my otherwise sealed lips._

_The knife is splitting me open. Wet folds are being separated and skillfully navigated with a practiced touch. She pulls the blade back for a quick examination. My arousal glints off the steel and it brings a smile to the demons face. Her tongue snakes out and wraps around that blade, sucking every drop from its surface._

_I watch her wide eyed, heat pooling in my lower stomach. She leans down and claims my lips roughly, bruising them with the force. Her tongue pushes into my mouth and I can taste myself on her. I whimper, hungrily sucking that dominating tongue as it slides across my own. The knife is retracted and all I feel are her fingers gliding between and, stroking my sacred temple. She's whispering to me in that throaty way she does causing a ripple of expectation across my body._

_Two digits press into me with such force my lower half inches off of the bed. I cry out, but her mouth covers mine and eats down the resulting sound. All of the tightness from months of sexual refrain splits and bends to her will, diligent fingers erasing any signs it was ever there. Obediently, hips rock to her frenzied rhythm trying desperately to keep up with the ever changing pace. Arms flex, tugging the restraints and causing them to noisily rap against the headboard. She doesn't mind. Her eyes are closed, hidden from me and a secret smile curves the sides of her mouth._

_She's enjoying the sound; a self-composed symphony of subjugation._

_Her head of blue-black silk falls forward, the strands tickle my stomach. She's biting me anywhere she can, sucking against sweat laden flesh in an attempt to devour. Moans increase in volume with every pass of her nomadic tongue. At each pinch of pointed teeth I am utterly flailing. I'm plunged deeper into this scandalous trap she has so cleverly laid but I'm not struggling toward freedom. No. I embrace the fall._

_Heat erupts somewhere deep inside, muscles clench and I heave a sigh. At the brink of sanity she withdraws her eager fingers. I whimper, hips jerking up in desperation. She's hovering above me now, watching with amusement in those dark emeralds. I feel my cheeks warm under that scrutinizing gaze and avert my eyes to the ruffled sheets._

_The bed shifts. She's searching for something but I dare not look. I fear the gaze of the Gorgon; I know she will turn me to stone. Feverishly tugging the chains around my wrists I search for a weak point. There are none. Her weight finally stills._

"_Look at me." She beckons her voice huskier than I remember._

_Unable to comply, my eyes remain affixed to the sheets. I feel a pulsing zap against my inner thigh and a cry penetrates clenched teeth._

"_Look." She growls. "At me."_

_Those words drop the temperature in the room and incapable of denying her any longer, I cast crimson in her direction. What I see causes all thought, all fear, all… Apprehension to drain from me. She's straddling my hips now, luscious pert breasts free from their bindings. The leathers have been peeled from her upper half, and it's a magnificent sight. Unworthy am I to be in the vicinity of this God, and involuntarily I shiver._

_Forgetting my bindings I reach for her only to be reminded of them when they snap my arms back into place. A frustrated noise escapes between my lips. She's smirking cruelly down at me, ticking her tongue. Something is in her hand, glowing, pulsing. A neon wand of sorts and it's being lowered across my abdomen._

_A painful snap of electricity arcs from the wand connecting with my tight flesh. I scream from surprise, but mostly from unexpected pleasure. She repeats the process and soon I'm panting, the moans flowing freely as I dig my heels into the bed._

_What form of sorcery is this?_

_Something sticky attaches itself to my left nipple, the same with the right. I peer down curiously at two white patches that weren't there before. Unsure eyes rise to meet emeralds, but they are busy concentrating on dials connected to a small black box._

"_Ahhnn!" I hiss._

_Hot, throbbing current jolts through the wires attached to the patches and straight into my hard-edged nipples. They achingly scrape across the padded fabric, adding more to the sensation. She suddenly cuts the dial and attaches more… It's soon after I realize each patch has been fitted meticulously across a vast array of different pressure points. My abdomen, hips, inner thighs._

_Her eyes dance dangerously, connecting with mine and holding the stare. A ghost of a smile pulls her lips back just as she presses down on a switch. I'm writhing underneath her in a split second, crying out as sharp stings of electro-shock race over every inch of me. Skin prickles, goose flesh erupts, and a single, fine bead of sweat rolls unconsciously down my temple._

_My hips buck hotly, rising to mesh against the juncture of her thighs and to my brief satisfaction she grunts. I'm reprimanded with another series of menacing shocks. Body tenses, jerks and spasms unsure whether to take pleasure in the pain or shun it. Regardless I'm whimpering like a wounded animal after a few moments of this. Wheezing, I fall back upon the bed with eyes shut tight. The chains 'round my wrists have rubbed the skin raw during my struggles. They strike upon the headboard for the umpteenth time and I wince at the sharp sound._

_Surprisingly I feel them loosen, and give way. My eyes snap open and I am greeted to the sight of two ripe breasts hanging just out of reach. She's leaning over me; releasing me from those accursed bonds. Unable to help myself, I lean up and capture one of her pert nips in between my teeth sucking upon initial contact and drawing it deeper into my mouth. She hisses hotly and seals a hand around my right wrist, squeezing until I yelp and release the bud._

_Twin emeralds pierce my crimson eyes but I am unable to look away. She mistakes this as a challenge, and a sinister grin upturns her plump, red lips. My stomach quivers, nerves go off simultaneously across all parts of me. _

_There is a warrant for my soul. The Devil means to claim it._

_She slips wordlessly between my thighs, her midsection pressing firmly against my searing core. As her lips suck mine, her hips roll forward repeatedly against the swollen flower tucked away between us. I can do little more than whimper and spread my legs wider like a fervent courtesan._

_One of her hands slips between our entangled bodies, seeks out my center and teasingly strokes the very outside creases. Even this small, insignificant touch is enough to stoke the embers of desire burning hot in the depths of me. She rocks back off of me, again searching for something. From a position on her knees she stares down, those emerald eyes half lidded. She's licking her lips, the act causing a pang of craving to shoot from my center up to the top of my head._

_Something cold presses against my center, the wet folds opening without hesitation to envelop a thick, rounded shaft. Brows furrow, the vein in my temple is throbbing. My eyes seal tight, and mouth twists up in discomfort. She stops her advances and leaves only the tip of the foreign object inside of me. I can't see them, but I know those eyes are upon me._

"_Have you never used – " Her voice assaults my senses, sending them into overdrive._

_I squeak out some semblance of a reply, but it's all a jumbled mess of incoherent mutterings._

"_Mm. A virgin."_

_She's purring. My cheeks burn and she traces them affectionately._

_Her wrist flicks and the object slips deeper inside. The feeling of being so completely filled brings forth a rasping growl. My arms lower, freed of her grasp and nails dig into the mattress on either side. She's sliding it in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, stretching me apart much to her own delight. Those devious eyes are still watching too, examining how my flesh fits so snuggly around the steel toy of choice._

_It's too much. I reach for her but she's elusive. Wrists are again in her grasp, one of her hands easily capturing both and pinning them above my head. My body is stretched taut like a quivering bow. She's the arrow… Aiming straight for the jugular. Her canines dig in and I buck up, just like she intended. The motion draws the shaft impossibly deeper and I feel her fingers sliding into me as well._

_Gods strike me down now, I cannot survive this!_

_Panting, I struggle beneath her only succeeding in making her bite harder into the sensitive flesh of my throat. A piercing cry escapes my lips and I arch up, hips pressing down as a result. She pumps upward into me, feeding my most carnal desire. The sensation is mind numbing, I can barely function. Instincts take over and soon I am grinding down unconsciously, impaling myself repeatedly onto her fingers and that shaft all at once._

_A sudden jolt of electricity snaps me back to reality. She's testing that black box again, and I curse silently. Another flip of the switch has me crying out, body thrashing this way and that. It's then I notice the toy she's buried so deeply within me is also attached in the same manner as the patches still lining my body. Gods! Another pulse and I rear up, driving her deeper still. She pulls out enough to spear me again, and continues in this manner while intermittently reverting to shock-therapy._

_I can take no more. My body tenses underneath her and I'm begging for finality, a release from the maddening thrusts, shocks, and bites. It's time; I feel my world shrinking away; ah yes!_

_With a whimper I lurch forward, trying to secure her to me but she's too fast. She's already moving away. That toy has gone with her, leaving me empty once more. She sees me lunge and wraps a hand quickly in my long mane, jerking my head roughly to the side. I'm on my stomach in an instant. One of her strong arms wrestles around my midsection and she pulls me onto my hands and knees._

"_So ill mannered…" She snickers into my ear, her hot breath causing my body to tremble._

"_Pluh…" I try to find the words, but my throat is barren._

"_What was that?" She mocks me mercilessly, swatting my bare buttocks with her free hand. It wraps into my hair again in an instant, tugging painfully and I find myself liking it._

"_Pluh – ease." My voice is pleading. "Please…" I've never begged for anything in my entire life. But I need this. I need her._

"_Please, what?"_

_I whimper. "Please…"_

"_What?" She replies roughly, jerking my hair in that unforgiving fashion._

_My eyes seal shut. I know what she wants to hear. My cheeks burn dark, mouth bitter from the mere idea… Gulping down my inner turmoil I part bruised lips and whisper;_

"…_Fuck me."_

_A blur of motion and she's pressed against my backside, jerking my thighs apart. The steel shaft impales me sharply, and I am unprepared. I fall forward against the pillows with a grunt, but her strong arm is again underneath jerking me back up. When my hips rock back she slides that toy forward and stabs my passion repeatedly. With each thrust I feel her fingertips pierce me as well, spreading my sex impossibly wide to accommodate both. Liquid fire cascades down my quivering inner thighs, pooling on top of the satiny sheets below._

_Those shimmering emerald eyes; they're watching me like a predator. I am __**her**__ prey. She's laughing again in that dark way she does…I can barely hear it over my own deafening cries._

"_Shizuru."_

_My insides convulse at the sound of my name on her lips, and my eyes snap shut._

"_Shi…" She purrs delicately across my shoulders. "…zuru."_

_Each syllable is drawn out across my flushed shoulders and she bites down hard afterward; chewing like a rabid fiend. I arch back into her, panting heavily as she continues the assault. I feel her knee slip between my thighs and press them further apart. Losing balance I tumble forward, and she follows me down, pinning my midsection to the bed. I grunt as she drives into my core, working me relentlessly. She won't stop until I'm begging… and I don't know that I can ask it of her._

"_Ah – " I gasp, lips dry and cracking. "Ahnn..!"_

_It's so close I can feel it burning in the pit of my stomach, a slow spread of heat enveloping every inch of me. Just like that I'm emptied again. Crying out in utter frustration my hands now tug my own hair. A whimper escapes me but it quickly deepens into a moan._

_She's spreading my buttocks with her hands, fingers probing every inch of sinuous flesh. That devilish tongue, it's lapping at my most secret of places. Heat blasts across my face, scorching like a thousand suns. Instinctively my thighs attempt to close but her rough hands keep them fully apart. Nails dig into my skin as a silent warning and I dare not attempt to hide from her again._

"_N…Not...There…" My voice falters and she laughs. Cheeks darken with shame, but she continues regardless of my protests. Perhaps even in spite of them._

_Her serpentine muscle penetrates untouched territory, claiming it utterly. A cry passes over my lips but I clamp down on the bottom tier in an attempt to stifle it. She's hit the switch on that fucking black box again. My body convulses and I yelp from the sensation. When it's over I'm panting, head shoved deep into the covers. In an instant she's spearing into me again, the tip of her tongue spreading the tightness of a place once thought forbidden. Not denying her a second time, I moan full and long._

_She rewards me with a flick of her fingers against the engorged bud between my thighs. My body shivers and I whimper, unable to stop myself. The sound is pitiful, but she loves it._

"_Ughn…" My eyes seal shut. That tongue has retracted, replaced by prying fingers that mean to break me. My hands ball into fists around the sheets, a white knuckle grip ensnaring them._

"_Shi…" A breathy whisper hovers on her lips. "zuru."_

"_Ah!" I hiss sharply as a single finger slithers within._

_The pain is white hot, unlike any I have felt before. Nothing compares. It doesn't last. __**She**__ doesn't let it. Once she's broken the initial barrier she's sliding in and out with a quick pace, overriding the pain with immense and unadulterated pleasure. Break me, oh Gods, break me! I'm jerking my hips, grinding back and soon she doesn't have to move… I'm doing the work for her. Inside my mind's eye I can imagine her smirking face watching me take her in. She's contented, rewarding me with gentle coaxing. At her command I roll my hips, face contorting as pleasurable wave after wave takes me under._

_A moment later and I am forward on the bed, sweat glistening off every inch of exposed flesh. She withdrew just as I was about to plunge head long off into oblivion. Thrice denied, and I'm close to my limit._

"_I…" breaths are ragged. "Ike…" a sharp exhale. "zu." The jumbled word is a desperate sob by this point._

_She takes offense to the word and I hear a growl pass dangerously over her lips. Her hand tangles in my hair and I'm yanked up onto my knees. Sitting on them I grunt, feeling her naked front slide against my exposed back. Hardened nipples scrape almost painfully against my flesh and my core ignites with renewed desire. Her free hand reaches 'round my front and palms my breasts viciously, pinching every inch of plump flesh she can find._

_Continuing her way down my midsection she languidly traces each rib, tickling and teasing all at the same time. I squirm under her touch, unable to control myself. She sniggers and bites full on into my shoulder. Blood bubbles to the surface and I scream just as her hand comes to cup the juncture of my thighs. Skillful fingers invade each fold, spreading them open and diving between into a sea of molten lust. She purrs against my flesh, sucking down the copper sacrifice while claiming my lower half yet again._

_Each touch stings, I reach behind and dig my nails into her still covered thighs hoping to inflict even the smallest amount of pain to no avail. That sinister chuckle filters through my ears and I cringe. Forcefully she enters me with three finger width and I throw my head back with a howl. Her teeth and fingers sink deeper at separate points and I am left flailing from the overwhelming sensations. Roughly I exhale eyes wide and affixed to the ceiling. Hips have begun to roll again, guided by something stronger than my own will to resist. My body refuses to deny her, and my mind is slowly following suit. She's so deep inside of me that I can feel her fingertips tickling the lower portions of my stomach… It hurts, but I like it. Blood and saliva roll down my shoulder and drip onto my breast, I can see the crimson mixing with her spit as I lower my eyes and it causes a primal form of gratification to snake through my core. _

_She's turning me into a starved animal._

_Without warning I am slung back to the mattress. This time however I am forcefully flipped over onto my back. She's on top of me within a fraction of a second. Her weight smothers out the cry I want to let loose, and mouth claims my own, knees push my thighs apart, and she's back inside of me. This time I do scream, but it's swallowed down by that hungry kiss. As her fingers pump insistently her mouth moves from mine and blazes a hot, sticky trail down my sweat slick body. I struggle, writhe, fidget underneath her but I'm so inescapably pinned there's no use. Would I really want to escape?_

_No._

_Another finger stretching me open ceases all movements. All I can do is suck in a sharp breath. Every muscle cords, flexes, tenses. She lifts and hovers above me, staring down with those haunting emerald depths that shimmer in the dim light._

"_Say my name." She whispers gutturally._

_I can only whimper in reply. Her unused arm raises and fixes underneath my throat, pressing down with enough force that I choke. Her eyes narrow dangerously. They are daring me to fail her again._

"_Na." my voice is barely a whisper. "Tsu." My throat bobs against her muscled forearm. "Ki."_

_Her expression turns appreciative and she leans forward, placing a single kiss atop my forehead. I arch at the contact, brow and lip twitching. Her arm flexes between my thighs as she resumes the rhythmic motions of invasion. Instantly I fall back onto the bed with a deep groan._

_Lips pick up where they left off, seeking out the intimate place repeatedly staked as her own. The first feel of that tongue against my swollen slit is pure bliss. I cry out, relief flooding my mind. She's withdrawn her ravaging fingers, but it doesn't matter… Her maddening tongue is enough for me. Frenzied hands tangle in her luscious mane, tugging feverishly while at the same time shoving her further into my sanctuary._

_She's paying homage to a temple that already belongs to her. Holy Sacrament for all I have relinquished to her this night._

_No coherent phrase or even articulate word escapes parched lips. This voice is no longer my own. There is only a massacred language reserved for those in the throes of otherworldly passion; a series of unintelligible elegies reflecting the demise of who I was before now._

_Her mouth works me with such expertise that I find it impossible to hold my hips still. They buck, craving more contact than she can give. That tongue seeks out every tender spot and caressingly soothes their aches. I'm wriggling underneath her touch… Heat prickles, goose flesh rises from head to toe and I am shivering from immense pleasure. Too scared to tempt accidental release I snap my eyes open and peer down to her. What I see causes my breath to hitch. She's been watching this entire time; two shimmering emeralds peeking up from below._

_I know what green means…_

_Releasing my hold on her hair my hands rise, fingers seek out my own plump mounds and I squeeze them until my jaw snaps tight from the pain. I feel her grin against my sex and a drawn out chuckle vibrates the tender nub she's lapping with acute precision. It's rising within me, a tsunami born of her damnable mouth._

_My world shrinks back and I am shot gunned into the cosmos. White light edges my vision, I'm going blind. There's a sharp ringing in my ears, I'm going deaf. Back arches, thighs clench, nails draw blood and from between my lips a haggard wail erupts that could have easily related me to the banshees of old._

_Her ministrations continue, rapping against me in that slow sensual way she knows I like. She's drawing every last bit of honey from my jar. That conquering tongue triumphantly spears inside, cleaning the mess she's made of me. It doesn't stop until every salty-sweet drop of essence has been absolutely devoured._

_Falling back I release a sob. Hot tears roll down reddened cheeks, continue down a quivering jaw and drip methodically onto the pillow below. I lift an arm and drape it over my face, hiding._

_The bed shifts. A gentle touch removes the appendage blocking her view of me. Through cloudy crimson I see intense jade staring down. Plump lips ascend; the pressure is so soft it's barely felt at all. Uneven, wet kisses are sporadically placed against bruised lips, cheeks, jaw, brows, eyes; calming reassurance that I am hers and she is proud._

_She lifts my weight and as she lies on her back she takes me to her breast, fingers stroking along the length of my spine. Humbly I whimper and drape my arm along her midsection, fingers splayed across her warm flesh._

_I am hers and she – _

_Loves me._


End file.
